


Bed Hair

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Series: Your roommate is scary (but I love you anyway) [17]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but you blinked and missed the smut *runs away
> 
> (_ _)a sorry
> 
> \-----
> 
> *italics are flashback.

The first thing Youngjae noticed when he woke up was the arm around his back and the soft body beneath his hands. The second thing he noticed were the kisses someone showered onto his forehead, cheeks, eyes and nose.  
He wasn’t surprised to face Yugyeom when he opened his eyes slightly, the events of the last evening coming back to his memory. His chest swelled with an unmeasurable amount of giddiness and he giggled into Yugyeom’s chest, pressing a kiss to it before he managed to open his eyes fully and look into the younger boy's eyes.  
They were full of love and pure adoration, Youngjae felt overwhelmed, but he couldn't look away either. He just hoped that his own infatuation shined just as bright and visible in his own eyes.  
He took in Yugyeom’s state and laughed a bit. Usually, when Youngjae slept in Yugyeom’s bed, the younger one always woke before him and was already finished when Youngjae stood up.  
   
Youngjae remembered the day like it was yesterday, even if it had to be months since. Yugyeom had teased him, like he did so often (though Youngjae had prided in himself, that he got the less malicious kind of teasing as Jaebum got) - Youngjae was sure on that day it was about how he fell asleep in one of his lectures.  
  
_”I see, you sleep with your face turned to the right”, Yugyeom had greeted him back then. Youngjae was confused until he pointed out laughingly the imprint of his watch on his left cheek. Embarrassed he tried to wipe it away but that made the younger just laugh more._  
_“Yah!” He yelled exasperated._  
_Jumping a little bit, he pulled his arm around Yugyeom’s throat and ruffled his hair violently. The loud whine he got in response was pure satisfaction to him._  
_“Hyung~ I needed half an hour to get it that way” He tried to fix his hair with his hands, but it was futile._  
_Youngjae laughed. “Half an hour?!”_  
_“Well yeah, my bed hair is really awful, okay?”, He pouted._  
_Youngjae bit his lips before he could say something stupid like “I'd love to see that someday”._  
   
“You really do have bad bed hair.”  
“Well, may I remind you that at least 2/3 of that mess is thanks to you?” Yugyeom retorted.  
Youngjae blushed as he recalled the feeling of his hands in Yugyeom's hair. He couldn't get enough of it back then and he just wanted to do it again now. To hide his embarrassment and to satisfy his urges, he reached up and ruffled it.  
Yugyeom laughed.  
   
_“Well yeah, my bed hair is really awful, okay?”_  
_He pouted as he tried not to look at the imprint on Youngjae's left cheek. It looked devilishly cute and made him wonder how cute Youngjae must look when he was sleeping and how nice it would be were he able to kiss that face awake._

**Author's Note:**

> I've run out of things to post again, so the next part will be the last of this series for now.


End file.
